


La verdad y la culpa

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jjbek, M/M, based on another fic, otaroy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek siente que Jean-Jacques no es sincero con él. Y lo hará confesar.Basado en Valentine's Day by NoireRigel





	La verdad y la culpa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699854) by [NoireRigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel). 



> Este es un side fic inspirado en la historia Valentine's Day by NoireRigel, si no la han leído, corran a hacerlo. Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó después de aquel día.

 

El asunto se había alargado demasiado en su cabeza. Había ido a la casa Leroy a ayudar a su amigo a cuidar a los hermanitos en el día de San Valentín, y había terminado con una borrachera.  Con una borrachera y algo más, pues cuando los niños fueron a dormir, Jean fue muy rápido en sugerir algo para beber o comer. A él normalmente no le importaba con qué viniera Jean-Jacques en las manos pues en esa casa siempre lograban tener buena comida y bebida a pesar de que eran tantos bajo el mismo techo. Otabek a veces se preguntaba si los padres de Jean estaban en algo ilícito, pero viendo lo amables que eran con el mundo se le pasaba la idea.

 

Cuando el vino llegó y las copas hicieron de las suyas, la pregunta que salió de los labios de Jean-Jacques era algo que no se esperaba. Pensaba que seguiría por siempre en la incertidumbre, pero él lo dijo tan rápido, tan preparado...Pensó en las copas de vino en la mesa y entendió al instante. Sin embargo, respondió con sinceridad.

  
De verdad le gustaba ese chico. Y se lo haría saber en ese momento aunque podría fingir demencia al día siguiente, sabía que no estaba tan ebrio. Esa mañana despertó en el cuarto de Leroy con los recuerdos vívidos en su cabeza, y tanteó el terreno preguntando si había hecho algo raro por haber bebido.   
  
Jean-Jacques le mintió.   
  
Siempre que bebían Jean-Jacques era el que recordaba todo, y esta vez no era la excepción, no podía ser la excepción. Los días siguientes pasaron de manera ordinaria, aún hablando con su mejor amigo en el instituto y aparentando seguir la rutina como si nada pasara, pero sin evitar sentirse incómodo sabiendo lo que JJ hizo y con el sentimiento de molestia golpeando en su cabeza al que no quería ponerle nombre, pero le hacía sentir...Mal.   
  
Así continuó hasta que llegó el fin de semana. Iban saliendo de la escuela y caminando hacia casa, Otabek bajando mucho la cabeza y apretando los puños en el camino mientras JJ hablaba de lo buena que había sido su actuación en el concurso de talentos de la escuela, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Altin estaban húmedos.

  
—¿Beka? ¿Estás bien?   
— No. — Le dijo a secas, deteniéndose sin mirarlo   
— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes enfermo? — Se detuvo Leroy para examinarlo y tocarle la frente con la palma de su mano y revisar su temperatura, encontrándose con el kazajo volteando la cabeza para evitarlo, a lo que retiró su mano — Puedo cargarte hasta llegar a tu casa, tengo fuerza suficiente.   
— ¡No! — su compañero alzó la voz enérgicamente — Jean, no tienes que fingir más, ¿está bien? Lo sé. Lo sé todo.   
— ¿Beka, de qué hablas?   
  
El kazajo levantó la mirada y sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente, clavados en los contrarios como una mira de un arma de fuego, lista para disparar.   


— No me digas que no lo recuerdas. Tú siempre recuerdas.  
El rostro del canadiense fue lentamente palideciendo y su respiración se volvió difícil al entender.   
— Beka, ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo...No sé qué estaba haciendo...Yo...¿Estás enojado?   
—  Mucho — Aseguró   
— ¡Lo siento! — repitió Leroy bajando la cabeza y tratando de no llorar — Yo...Es que...Nunca me dices nada y...Yo tenía que saber...Por favor no me odies, Beka   
— No era necesario ponerme vulnerable para eso. Te aprovechaste de mí...— Mencionó más bajo.   
— Ah...No lo digas así, ¡suena horrible! —  El kazajo enarcó una ceja y el canadiense continuó — ¡Está bien! Es terrible y lo siento, Beka, lo siento mucho.   
  
Otabek lo miró con malos ojos por unos segundos mirando cómo las lágrimas de Leroy lentamente salían de sus ojos viéndolas correr por sus mejillas, y su propia expresión se suavizó al verlo. No le gustaba verlo llorar. Ni siquiera si él mismo lo provocaba.   
  
— Jean...   
— Bek...¡Beka! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Haré lo que sea pero por favor no me odies! Fui un idiota, ¿sí?   
— ¡JEAN! — le gritó para obtener su atención, colocando las manos en los hombros de su compañero, quien se limpió los ojos rápidamente con el dorso de las manos mirando a los ojos café llenos de intensidad frente a él — Jean. Está bien.   
— ¿Eh?...¿B—Beka?   
—  Está bien, Jean. Acepto tus disculpas   
— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Beka! — el rostro del mayor se iluminó pero Otabek lo detuvo cuando fue a abrazarlo y volvió a sentirse amargo por dentro apagando su rostro hasta que el kazajo habló de nuevo.   
— Con una condición — afirmó — Quiero...Quiero que me repitas lo que preguntaste ese día. Aquí, ahora, sin alcohol de por medio. ¿Puedes?   
  
Jean-Jacques estuvo en silencio un momento y Otabek dio un largo suspiro al no obtener respuesta alguna de la boca de su acompañante al que veía temblar, y entonces le habló.   


 

— Entonces, yo lo haré. Jean, ¿yo te gusto? — preguntó acercándose dando un paso adelante — No gustarte como amigo, gustarte como la persona con la que querrías pasar un San Valentín. ¿Te gusto, Jean?   
  
El temblor de las extremidades de Jean-Jacques aumentó por la sorpresa y su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza y luego confirmándolo con la voz   
  
— ¡Sí!...M...Me gustas mucho...Beka   
— Entonces estamos bien. Ya puedes preguntarme a mí también. Hazlo.   
— Beka, ¿yo te gusto? — preguntó con el valor que logró reunir, y se ganó una sonrisa del kazajo. Sobrio. Una sonrisa bonita adornando su rostro aún más bonito con ella.   
  
Otabek se acercó más y le tomó por ambas mejillas con sus manos, uniendo sus labios con los propios presionando fuerte, haciendo un húmedo sonido al separarse y mirándole  a los ojos fijamente.   


— ¿Es...Es suficiente para una respuesta? — hizo una pausa y le dio otro beso más corto — Yo creo que no — Volvió a mirarlo y le acarició la nuca — Jean, me gustas mucho. Mucho, tanto que tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras. Nunca me dices nada...Pensé que no...Pero ahora sé que sí. ¿Verdad?   
  
Jean-Jacques sintió que su pecho se llenaba de una calidez inmensa justo en ese momento.   
  
— Oh, Beka, ¡Claro que sí!     
  
Y se dejó llevar en los brazos del kazajo en un abrazo que duró más de lo socialmente aceptable en la vía pública. Esta vez fue Jean-Jacques quien le dio un beso y le sonreía feliz con las mejillas algo sonrosadas sobre su piel bronceada.

 

—  Mhm, creo que debemos seguir caminando, ¿no te parece? Sino...  
— Llegaremos tarde, y nadie quiere ser castigado.

— Exacto.    
  
Ambos se sonrieron suavemente y se separaron para seguir el camino, la mano de Otabek buscó ociosamente los dedos de JJ y se dejaron envolver por ella, cerrando la mano sobre la ajena hasta llegar a su destino. Jean se quedaba primero en casa así que se despidió con un pequeño beso en los labios.   
  
— Gracias Beka, por perdonarme   
— Gracias por ser sincero, Jean.   
— Me hubiera gustado pasar San Valentín contigo...Como una cita   
 Otabek sonrió.   
— Jean...Ya lo hicimos.     


JJ lo miró y le dio una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol. Su corazón latía muy rápido cuando Otabek estaba tan cerca y sus labios quemaban aún por las revelaciones y el tacto de ese trayecto.   
— ¿Saldrías conmigo a una cita, Beka? Como...Más que amigos — sugirió el canadiense con algo de inseguridad —   
— Sí, me encantaría Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no iba a hacer nada para San Valentín pero me inspiraron XD 
> 
> Déjenme saber que piensan en los comment, kudos son apreciados también. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
